


Sam And I Are What Now?!

by thedoctormollywinchester



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Sam and Dean are Time Lords, and apparently Cas knows the Doctor, just a little SuperWho crossover that you never asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctormollywinchester/pseuds/thedoctormollywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean what is that?" <br/>"This? Just an old watch." <br/>"Where did you get that?"<br/>"I don't know, I've always had it. Sam's got one too."<br/>"That's no ordinary watch Dean."</p><p>SuperWho AU - Aside from being archangel vessels, the Winchesters are apparently aliens now too. Awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam And I Are What Now?!

“What do you mean Cas?”

“Dean that’s a device used by the Time Lords. They use it in time of great need to disguise themselves as humans. It’s like a way of protecting themselves from danger, but the process is always painful to go through.”

“What’s a freaking Time Lord? It sounds like something out of a Star Trek episode.”

“Dean, the universe is a lot bigger than even you can imagine. You know about supernatural creatures and even Heaven and Hell but the universe itself has so many worlds out there, so many places that we think are just make believe. But they’re real. The Time Lords of Gallifrey are almost extinct. They have control over time and space and can travel through it in their ships that are known as T.A.R.D.I.S.es . There is only one other known Time Lord out there who calls himself the Doctor. He and I have crossed paths before. The thing is that when you hide your memories in the watch, you have no recollection of your past. All that you know of is your human lives.”

“Wait a minute Cas. So you’re trying to say that Sam and I are these weird Time Lord aliens? Look, I’ve seen a lot of things before. Things that I wish that I’d never seen before. Strange things that people only think exist in fairy tales. But THIS, THIS is going too far. There’s a whole universe out there with worlds and galaxies? Aliens exist now too. I’m not enough of a freak already?!”

“Dean you’re not a freak. You are part of a bigger picture than you could ever realize. The stories say that you only have to open the watch and you will get all of your memories back.”

“I don’t know, Cas. If all these things are real then how come I’ve never heard of them before? You’d think that with all that Sam and I have heard and seen that we would have heard of one of them before?”

“Like I said Dean, the Time Lords are almost gone. They were all killed in the Time War. Except for the Doctor, and he doesn’t always like people to know about him. Open the watch, Dean. Sam too. It’s time that you embraced your true selves.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by @winpester 's post on Tumblr. The summary belongs to that account but the story is mine.


End file.
